Rolling in the deep
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Sams recovering from a broken heart & Finns struggling through the aftermath of his suicide attempt; and although they both act brave, none of them are feeling brave..can they find a way to influence eachother? NEW CHAPTER: Kyle vs Finn
1. Preview

**So, im a big fan of this pairing, and the characters as individuals so I thought I would write a story about them!  
**

**Preview:**

Sam finds that Bolton still holds a torch for his ex, Micheala, and despite Sam wanting to hang on to her rocky relationship, Bolton ends it out of love for Micheala, leaving Sam heartbroken.

At first, she doesn't know what to do, she ditched Lauren and Amy for him all summer, and now they are making her jump through hoops to be her friend again, the boys barely recognise her anymore, and Denzil's too busy rebelling to ask her how she is. Her teachers are trying to push her to achieve, but all thats on her mind is what shes lost, is she going to suffer alone?

Finn's recovering from his previous suicide attempt, but it doesn't seem that his family have learnt anything from it..his dads pushing him further and further away, and him and his mother seem to be away more then ever. Hes got the support of the school & Josh, but are his insecurities going to go unrecognised again as he starts to repaint the cocky persona..or can someone stop him before he gets to deep into the ocean?


	2. The first day back

Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry it took such a long time, but its a really long chapter, so hopefully worth it? Love you all, review with each and every idea you have!

* * *

Sam sat by the river where she had shared her first kiss with Bolton, and stared into the distance slightly. She was in disbelief. As soon as she saw the looks exchanged by Bolton and Micheala, she had realised that he still loved her, but she just decided that he wouldn't do anything about it. He would fall in love with her. Simple. Well as simple as it could be. She wouldn't usually condone trying to "trap" someone into a relationship, but she had fallen for Bolton, and after everything she had given up for him, she just was not ready to loose him just yet.

She wanted to text Lauren, but she would be hanging around with Amy, something she seemed to do alot at the moment. When she had talked to Lauren about it, it was just some mumbled excuse about Finn that she wasn't listening too properly. So Amys romance with the local bad-boy had ended, big deal..Sam saw this coming, but she didn't see the ending of her own relationship..she sighed and got up, knowing she was going to have to swallow her sadness for the sake of the Kelly family..they had enough going on with Earl, Denzil consistently becoming more of a annoyance at school, and her mum constantly having to run around jobs, trying to get the bills paid.

She quickly went into the house, running upstairs and calling back to her mums greeting, trying to adapt her voice into a cheery tone, when all she wanted to do, was go and give that Micheala White what for..she would of, but Bolton wouldn't of respected that. Not that she cared about him. She wanted to go hang out with Lauren and Amy, minus the Amy. All that she wanted Amy to communicate with was her right fist.

Rose knocked on the door with a smile, and sat down on the edge of Sams bed, with her "I need a favour" face

"What do you want mum?" Sam asked, sighing and giving Rose her full attention

"Sam, Denz is getting a bit..rebellious.." Rose started, and Sam nodded

"Im guessing thats why you've had to go upto school most days of the week.." Sam shrugged..her brothers all did something in the end..Earl, Marley..Denzil..

"We thought it would be a good idea..if you went back" Rose sounded out, giving Sam a smile

"Are you serious? Mum..I cant..I have no friends.." Sam started, crossing her arms and shaking her head

"Sam I need you to keep an eye on our Denz! And it might not be as bad as you think.." Rose started, tilting her head to one side

"Mum.." Sam started, but Rose started to plead with her using eye contact, knowing that this softened her daughter

"Fine..but any funny business and im going.." Sam frowned, flopping onto her bed with a groan

* * *

Finn sat alone in his dimly lit room, bored of playing the playstation on his own yet again. He hated the silence that surrounded him, his house was always so quiet. He had called around, Josh was out, Nate was out, Ronan was out, Jonah was out. It was just him. Of course they didn't know the real reason that he always wanted company, he didn't want that label. The "suicide pact kid" who would want that attached to them..

Ever since his dad found out how low he was, Finn was hoping that he would try and connect more with him. It turned out his dads idealistic way of doing this, was throwing even more cold harsh cash at him, and exchanging a smile over breakfast, if he was there, which was becoming more and more rare with the influx of deals that he was closing. Day after day of the summer, Finn had sat in on his own, with the occasional company of some of the lads, and the occasional missed phone call on his house phone from Mr Mead, enquiring how he was. It was still hard to think that someone cared..his parents obviously didn't, why would the teacher who literally hated him more then any other person at Waterloo Road.

He wasn't looking forward to going back. He had to man-up, switch his cocky, sure front back on, rule the playground, bully the young kids, show the teachers he was ok. Mr Mead said that he would only tell the necessary teachers, his form teacher, and the head teacher..so hopefully, Josh, and his mates, wouldn't find out..

* * *

Unluckily for Finn, it was the day before term, and Chris and Tom sat in the staff room, finalising some things, as Tom glared down at his form list

"Ive got Amy..Lauren..Josh and Finn..this is a recipe for disaster" Tom muttered, and Chris' small eyes darted around the room, seeing his chance, nobody else was there

"Something tells me Finn will be a bit more..relaxed..this term" Chris mused, and Tom looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Finn Sharkey, the boy who got my son involved with drugs, and had a fight almost daily..relaxed?" Tom asked, and Chris nodded, and sighed

"The day before summer with him and Amy.." Chris started, and Tom leaned forward

"Ah, your finally going to tell me the magical mystery tour.." Tom looked a little bemused, and looked at Chris

"Finn tried to commit suicide" Chris said, feeling the familiar horrible feeling of saying this wash over him. He hated saying it, he hated admitting how horrible he had been to his pupil, how petty he had been, when all Finn had needed, was someone to reassure him. if he had known..but he hadn't..and he had to come to terms with this.

Toms face fell, and he shook his head.."But..why?" Tom asked, looking at Chris for guidance

"Turns out we were all wrong about him" Chris shook his head, feeling guilty. He had felt bad about the way he had dismissed Finn as a attention-seeker, purely based on his experiences.

"What happened?" Tom asked, looking at Chris again, and Chris shuddered slightly

"It was on the last day of term, we found some suspicious looking stuff in his locker..then I drove down to the place that I thought he would be, based on the stuff in the locker..then he tried to run into the sea.." Chris shut his eyes, still not believing what had happened

"How did you..stop him?" Tom asked

"I ran after him..stopped him..first he started fighting me off..then he just sort of.. collapsed" Chris sighed, this was the first time he had really properly told anyone about it, apart from Karen obviously, who had to be told, but he had also alerted her that he thought it to be his responsibility to look after Finn this year.

"So whats happening now..surely hes having some sort of councelling?" Tom enquired, and Chris shuffled again

"He refused counselling.." he shook his head and Tom also did

"Well he obviously needs it..what have his parents said?" Tom screwed up his eyebrows, if Josh did anything like that, he would be making sure Josh got every bit of help he needed, if he liked it or not

"Last I heard they were swanning off on some sort of holiday.." Chris sighed, "ive tried calling, but nobodys picked up" maybe he should of tried harder..

Tom saw the clear worry on his friends face, and spoke again "Don't worry, we'll check in tomorrow, make sure hes got all the back-up he needs..meanwhile, I think I should let Josh know.."

Chris narrowed his eyebrows "whys that?"

"Josh is his best friend..if he knows, he can help him" Tom nodded, feeling secure with this, and Chris gave a nod, before they both heard noises and got up

"New term" Chris said, with a confident grin, and Tom smiled at him as they parted

* * *

Later that night, Tom had set up Josh with a pizza, a beer, and was sitting opposite him

"A beer on a school night, oh wow!" Josh remarked, with a cheeky grin, and Tom laughed a little, wondering how to say the next part..how were you meant to tell someone their best friend had tried to commit suicide?

"Your in my form group" Tom chuckled, and Josh groaned

"Oh great..so your going to be able to poke aroundin even more of my school life..who else is there?" Josh asked, casually starting to eat, cocking his head to the side

"You, Lauren, Amy, Finn..as I said to Mr Mead, recipe for disaster!" Tom smiled, airily, and Josh immediately noticed that he didn't grimace at the mention of his best friend for once

"You didn't grimace while saying Finn, ive taught you well dad!" Josh laughed, looking at his phone, still laughing to himself

"You heard from him much this summer?" Tom asked, seizing his opportunity and looking down

"Not really actually.." Josh mused, still looking at his phone, and Tom sighed, realising he it was now or never

"Josh..ive got to tell you something about Finn.." Tom started, taking a breath and looking at his son, whos eyes met his with a questioning glare

"I know you don't like him dad.." Josh sighed, knowing that his dad would probably start some sort of "Finns bad, dont do drugs" type speech

"No..Josh..its about the last day of term.." Tom frowned, and Josh looked at him with interest

"Mr Mead went to find Finn..he tried to commit suicide Josh.." Tom said, shutting his eyes, and opening them quickly to watch his sons expressed, which had contorted to one of confusion

"No..Finn...he wouldn't!" Josh said, factoring everything in his mind..Finn had seemed strange on the last day of term, but he was moving..

"Ch-Mr Mead told me yesterday..he was there" Tom said, and looked at Josh more carefully, who seemed to be taking this in

"Is he ok?" Josh asked slowly, and Tom nodded

"Your not allowed to tell anyone Josh..even im not really meant to know" Tom said, and Josh nodded,

* * *

Sam walked through the gates of Waterloo Road the next morning. She sighed, she didn't think she would be seeing this place again so soon, she hadn't been happy to leave, but under the circumstances, it was needed.

She watched Amy and Lauren with a scowl on her face, knowing that it would probably be her who had to thaw and go over to them, but she didn't want to, she hadn't been in the wrong, Amy had tried to get her out for drugs, when all Sam had done, was try to help. It wasn't fair. And Lauren acting like her groupie was not much better.

"Lauren" she sighed softly, as she reached them, and Laurens face stretched into a grin

"Hey Sam!" she smiled, and Sam gave her a small smile back, and made a point of scowling at Amy, who looked subdued, for Amy.

Lauren tugged on her arm, pulling her away from Amy

"I know you don't like her Sam, but shes had a rough time.." Lauren said, with a sympathetic glance towards Amy

"So me being chucked out of school because of her is not rough?" Sam asked, and Lauren sighed, hating being the middle man

"I know Sam, and im really sorry for that..its just Amy.." Lauren started, but Sam cut in

"She broke up with Finn right? Well we all knew that one wasn't going to be successful" Sam snapped, not caring that much, ever since she saw Amy with the school bad boy, she knew it would end badly. But she thought they deserved eachother, he was a menace, she was the human form of a hurricane.

"No, its worse then that..y'know what, don't worry.." Lauren said, with a gentle smile, well as gentle as Lauren could be, without being completely sweet and light

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at the concern on Laurens face, and watching and following as Lauren started to walk around a little bit, pacing, while Amy continued to look into the distance, looking for Siobhan

"Things with Finn ended..really badly. She didn't say what happened, but apparently hes got some sort of mental issue..like really bad.." Lauren said, and Sam looked like she was thawing a little

"So shes not hurt?" Sam asked, she wasn't the biggest fan of the girl, but she wasn't a total bitch

"Not that kind of mental..like stuff in your head, he didn't do anything to upset her but, hes unstable Sam..who would of thought, the cockiest, most annoying idiot in our year?" Lauren said, in a hushed tone, deciding that this would round off the conversation nicely, leading them both towards Amy. Sam realised that they were basically in the same position. And although she was only here to help Denzil, maybe having some female friends again would help her out with the Bolton situation. She loved her mum and everything, but to confide in..it was slightly cringey.

"Bolton broke up with me" Sam said, gritting her teeth and watching the curly haired girls expression change

"How come?" Amy replied, immediately

"Still loved his ex" Sam shrugged, trying not to let on how hurt she was by this, but it was enough for Amy

"Well, im not with Finn, your not with Bolton, Laurens not managed to snare Josh, and we are over the drugs thing..so friends..hoes over bros?" Amy tried, and Sam relented, while Lauren swung her arms around her girl mates

"Sounds top" Lauren grinned, walking them both towards the school with a laugh, as they began to chatter about some fashion show that Amy was arranging..

* * *

Finn walked through the school gates, trying to adopt his old-style strut, trying to command the attention in the way he usually did. He looked around, breathing in slightly, trying not to show the underlying insecurities, he was indestructible..nobody knew his secrets, his desires to harm himself; he didn't know whether to put this part in the past tense. It all had felt like a blur, he had been taken home by Chris, then suddenly everything was normal again. He wondered who knew, would the teachers be monitoring him carefully, making sure he didn't kick off? Or would he get the ones that watched him with a sympathetic glance on their face, or would he get the ones who simply ignored him, afraid of pushing him over the edge. Thats what everybody thought of people "like him". If Mr Mead had told everyone, he would now have a label. He would be the mental kid.

He smiled slightly and relaxed as he finally reached Josh, the walk of shame was finally over, he had found a friend, someone to identify with

"Hey mate!" he said to Josh, who turned around and gave him a Josh-like smile

"Alright?" Josh asked, facing him and crossing his arms

"Yeah, you?" Finn asked, almost immediately, and Josh smiled

"Yeah, fine" he nodded, with enthusiasm

"I see Sams back" Finn pointed out, and Josh nodded

"Maybe they let her out early" he said with a laugh, and Finn laughed as well

"Apparently they actually got planted on her.." Finn mused, and Josh nodded

"Highly likely.." Josh agreed

* * *

Sam watched Finn & Josh notice her, and her eye for the first time, was caught by the boy with the jet black hair, with the cocky expression, posture, and general stance. But from what Lauren had just told her in such whispered tones, there was something way beneath the surface..but what?


	3. Finding a place

**Thanks for all the feedback lovely people! New chapter up right now! :) **

* * *

Tom watched his form group mill into the room, some of them smiling and chattering happily, others looking annoyed at being back at school, while others were texting with the safety of it being covered by their bags..as if Tom didn't know that trick..

He watched his son and Finn file into two seats, and Amy and Lauren into two on the other side of the room, while the rest of the seats filled up. Sam Kelly came in the doorway

"Sam! I heard you would be back!" Tom gave her a warm smile

"Yup, and in your form aswell sir!" Sam said, returning Tom's grin with a grateful nod..she hadn't forgotten how Tom tried to protect her during the drugs scandal..she then looked over to her friends, then realised that the only available seat was next to Finn and Josh..she breathed in and headed over there, watching the girls facial expressions change to those of confusion..she mouthed "No seats" and turned her head again, sitting down

"Alright Sam?" Josh kindly said, his eyes giving the same warmth as his fathers smile

"Yeah..you?" She asked, and Josh nodded, while Finn seemed to be staring into the distance, perplexed by his first day back at school..it was strange being back in the same surroundings that he had left, and he had been so sure that he was never ever going to lay eyes on again..but here he was, in Josh's dads form, embracing a new start.

"Finn?" Josh asked, nudging his friend slightly, and he watched as Finn's eyes flickered towards his

"What?" Finn asked him, opening his eyes a bit more

"First drinks as year 11s tonight at the pub?" Josh asked, feeling a bit mischievous, it was usually Finn rebelling and influencing Josh, but Josh felt that he needed to take charge on this one

"What makes you think they're going to serve you?" Sam asked, looking amused

"Of course they will..look at us" Finn said, repainting the cockiness and slinging a casual arm around Josh, who grinned in response

"Im looking..." Sam pondered, giving Finn a cheeky grin

"Oh its like that is it..well..let us prove it to you, we'll get the first round in!" Finn said, offering a hand out to Sam

"Cant say fairer then that.." Josh smiled happily, watching his friend, and Sam offered out her hand with a laugh

"Game on" she surrendered, rolling her eyes, then suddenly taking her hand away as she felt Amy's eyes on them. They looked a little too happy for Amys liking. The bell rang, and Sam quickly went to her first lesson, relieved that that awkward moment had surpassed.

* * *

"So, shaking hands with Finn huh?" Amy hissed in French, and Sam sighed

"For the last time it was a joke..a bet Amy..it would of looked stupid if I didn't" Sam looked down at her book, trying to keep up the pretence of looking as if she was working hard, which didn't work

"Sambuca Kelly..for someone whos just returned, it looks like the same someone is still doomed to failure..cest nul!" Miss Haydock said, and Sam sighed heavily

"I just asked Amy for a little help Miss"

"Well ask me in future, oui?" Steph returned, cocking her head to the side as she got her french word out, and Sam smiled a little and nodded

Amy, was not done though. She nudged Sam

"Oi, im not done with you" Amy continued

"Oh what do you want me to say Amy.." Sam frowned, her blue eyes looking into Amys head, wondering what sort of illogical statement she was going to come out with next

"Just because Boltons gone, you don't have to try and find another bad lad.." Amy said, shaking her head and looking annoyed

"All this over one word in form time jeez Amy" Sam retorted, and Amy rolled her eyes

"Im being paranoid aren't I" she admitted

"Yes" Sam snapped back, opening a French dictionary as Steph looked over, and gave her a very cringeworthy thumbs up, and Amy chuckled a little

"Sorry its just..its still fresh yeah?" Amy said, then she realised she had made herself look too vulnerable, and changed the subject

"So the pub tonight, you in? Apparently loads of new lads are gonna be there!" Amy quickly said, with a trademark grin, and Sam smiled and nodded

"Wouldn't miss it" Sam smiled, and carried on with her work, now that Amy was satisfied

* * *

Lauren and Josh were in a English lesson, seemingly discussing Finn

"I don't know why your mates with him Josh" Lauren said, and Josh looked confused

"Why?" he asked, looking at his female friend and wondering what Amy had told him

"Hes funny and that, but hes not good news" Lauren said, sensitively for someone like her

"You don't know him Loz..hes not a bad guy once you get to know him" Josh replied, accompanied by a small smile

"Riiighhhht...well Amy got to know him and didn't like what she saw" Lauren retorted, raising her eyebrow and pouting

"The same Amy who lured Bolton into a school toliet to accuse him of sexual assault..aswell as planting drugs on Sam.." Josh said, defending his friend. Finn wasn't the best of guys at the best of times, but he was sick of Lauren acting like Amy was a saint

"Shes.."

"Nice once you get to know her?" Josh finished, and Lauren nudged him with a laugh

"Shut up" She said

"You know im right" Josh grinned, nudging her again

"Shut up" Lauren laughed again, shoving a hand in Joshs' face

"Im right" Josh said again, laughing and tickling her..their friendship was never going to change

* * *

Finn sat in Toms English class, Tom was watching him from afar. He had set them all a task on "Lord of the Flies" and got them to work in silence, which most of the boys could never ever manage. He expected the usual huddles of girls to have their gossip fests in the middle of the class, and he also realised long ago that telling off Jess Fisher and Vicki Macdonald was a lost cause when it came to talking.

Finn did seem subdued though. He wasn't doing his work..well that was nothing new for Finn, but he wasn't talking..he wasn't commanding the attention and making every teachers life a living hell, he seemed almost invisible. A shadow of his former self..

* * *

After school, Sam had retrieved Denzil from doing a stunt by the scruff of his neck, and was now walking home, pushing Denzil

"Denz you are a idiot" Sam said, and Denzil scowled

"Its fun Sam" He replied

"Its well stupid Denz..you are being a sheep" Sam said, folding her arms and looking at her younger brother

"Its all my idea" Denzil defiantly said

"Its a crap idea" Sam lowly muttered, and Denzil looked at her with a frown again

"I could tell mum your planning on going to the pub tonight" He said

"You little grass!" Sam pushed Denzil with a laugh, and carried on lightening the mood "Don't tell mum she'll want a invite" Sam giggled slightly, and Denzil laughed aswell. Rose appeared from the gate

"Thats what I like to see, me two kids having a laugh! Good day?" Rose asked, giving Sam a delicate smile and grinning at Denzil

"Was alright" Denzil mumbled, and he walked inside without another word

"How was it?" Rose asked, looking at Sam with a proud smile

"It was fine mum" Sam nodded, with a smile

"Im going out later" Sam added in, and Rose gave her a questioning glare

"On a school night love? Your first day back.." Rose trailed off

"Mum, years ago you threw parties on school nights!" Sam laughed, and Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands on Sams back, steering her towards the house

"What are you like eh?" Rose asked, laughing and shutting the door behind them

* * *

Finn got through the door after his lonely walk home, and found a note attached to the fridge

"Dads on a conference and Ive got a training course..£20 if you want food, love you lots! XX"

Oh..great. So he was alone again apart from this pub trip that he was now going to have to go on.

He had spent the whole day trying to see what teachers knew about his attempt on his own life

Mr Mead did, he knew that, seeing as he came out to save him.

Mr Budgen definitely didn't..they shared their "banter" and Finn even annoyed him to the point of Grantly calling him "a pain in the bum" and "a wasteful little scrote"

Miss Haydock had said "cava", but he was pretty sure she said to all the students

Mr Clarkson didn't talk to him as usual, that was normal though. Tom hated the fact that Finn was mates with Josh, because he hated Finn. All the teachers hated Finn, all the parents thought he was a bad influence.

Thats what he thought anyway.

Finn sighed and took a quick shower, blowdrying his hair self consciously and picking out his dark clothes carefully, not wanting to be picked on. Not that anyone would dare pick on the Finn Sharkey that he portrayed to the world. The cocky, no nonsense typical playground bully.

He took his sidebag, and with a glint in his eye, took a bottle of vodka aswell, hiding it in the side pocket. He might aswell liven up the night for himself and use it as a excuse to forget. If he forgot about his current circumstances, then maybe life might seem more appealing then using the £20 to get a train back to the sea he had tried to drown himself in, and maybe he wouldn't still feel urges to do it every night. His head formed plans, circles writhing around. People had only come to fetch Amy, not him. He was just seen as the evil guy who had influenced and manipulated Amy because he had no real love of his own. Nobody thought poor Finn, he knew it. He was a waster, everybody knew it.

But when to act on it, was a whole different story.


	4. A swift one at the pub

**hanks for the feedback guys, means alot! ;D**

* * *

Finn crossed over to the pub and painted on his usual cocky face..people were relying on him,

Josh was relying on him. He loved Josh..as a friend. He would never show Josh how much he meant to him, but he liked Josh because he wasn't like Finn,

or the personality he put on. He was softly spoken, kind, but firm when needed. And he was always there, and always protected Finn, even if the stupid fight he had got himself into was all Finn's entered the pub with a shallow breath, and pushed his shoulders back, striding over towards the table that held Josh..

"Alright mate" Finn asked, giving Josh a hard pat on the back that made him wince, and flashing him the 100 watt smile

* * *

"Sam, no drinking" Rose instructed, as she heard the rustle of Sams jacket

"Mum they aren't likely to serve us!" Sam rolled her eyes, and tried to get Rose off her back..it probably wouldn't be helpful if she was drunk later, but she could rope in Denz for that

"Sam, ive been in pubs before, they serve anything with a skirt or a six inch heel!" Rose commented, and Sam laughed a little

"What?" Rose asked, wondering what part of her speech was funny"I just didn't see you as the type for skirts or heels" Sam grinned, and Rose laughed along with her

"Ok, with the exception of me!" Rose grinned, and patted Sams back as she headed out.

Sam walked slowly, she liked the space of being on her own. No Rose, no Denzil, no Lauren, no Bolton (with his new tagalong).

She liked walking, the wind whipping through her hair. She eventually stopped at the door of the pub, contemplating whether to even go in, but she knew she had to.

"Hey guys" Sam said, quickly sidling upto a disgruntled looking Lauren, who was tossing her hair in every direction imaginable, and was wearing more make-up then the cast of "The Only Way Is Essex" put together

"What.." Sam looked at Lauren, her eyebrows narrowed

"Josh" Amy replied, snorting a little and looking relieved that she wasn't the only one with Lauren

"Lauren! You don't have to change" Sam said, in a voice sounding dangerously like her mothers

"I just wanted to make a effort" Lauren sulked, clutching to a glass of wine like it was the only thing in her life

"How did you get a drink?" Sam asked, pointedly changing the subject"He serves anyone" Lauren said miserably, pointing at the bar

"Right.." Sam said, her eyes flickering towards the bar,as she stood up

* * *

"Laurens made a effort for you.." Finn grinned, quickly using Josh's gaze towards Lauren as a way to sneak vodka into his own drink..he raised it and drank it with a grimace

"What was with the face?" Josh laughed, watching his best friend intently

"Not my favourite drink" Finn smiled loftily, and his eyes drifted back over to the girls table, and glazed over slightly as he saw Amy..he hung his head a little.

He hadn't meant to get her involved in the emotional mess that was him, he really hadn't. But she was the only person that had showed any sort of willing to become attached to him, and as sick as it sounded, he loved it, he thrived off of it. The feeling of someone actually loving him, so much that they would do anything. It was powerful. He knew he had exploited it badly, and manipulated her. But now he needed to keep his distance..

* * *

Lauren saw Finn staring over"Oh, for you" she said grumpily, and Amy's eyes flickered over her ex for a second then back to Lauren and Sam, who were focusing on her facial expression

"Its over" Amy said, almost harshly

"What even happened?" Sam asked, and Lauren gave her a look as to say "don't push it", but Amy and Sam always had more of a honest, pointed relationship.

Sam knew she could get away with asking such a direct questionAmy considered what she was about to say. She had promised Mr Mead that she wouldn't go into detail about Finns background problems, and she didn't intend to. She didn't want too. It was hurtful for her, seeing someone she stored so much trust and love in, completely broken.

Thats why she hadn't been snidey with him, or given him dirty looks everytime he crossed a room. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just in a really bad place mentally

"It was just all too much too fast, so we called it off" Amy said confidently, pretending to eye up the new boy, Nate, who was at the bar

"And moving on already from the..epic love story?" Sam asked, pausing and accentuating the last words as she watched Amy look at Nate"

Everybodys got to float around for a bit before settling Sam" Amy grinned, and Sam smiled and went back upto the bar, and frowned as she saw Kyle Stack.

* * *

Kyle was shoving some of his mates around, all of them laughing hollowly by the bar, and then quick as a flash, one of them had been pushed into Sam.

Sam immediately fell backwards, but was caught by a strong pair of arms.

She sighed in relief that she hadn't just suffered the most embarrassing and cringe-worthy fall of her life, then looked round to see who had caught her. She saw Finn, who was currently giving Kyle a death-stare

"Watch it" Finn said, his eyebrows knitting together

"Oh or what" Kyle said, lazily raising a beer and chugging it down

"Hurt guys all you want, but leave the girls alone" Finn said, as a warning, and Sam looked at him, in-between pride at the fact she was being defended, and the fact that she could feel Amy and Laurens eyes burning into the back of her jacket

"Yeah well..whatever" frowned Kyle, mumbling a apology to Sam and turning back round

"Thank you" Sam said to Finn, who gave her a small smile and dug a note out of his jacket

"Im sure I promised you a drink" he said, with a charming grin, the one he hoped all the girls couldn't resist.

The fake one, the cocky oneSam surveyed him for a second, and thought about Amy..but a drink wouldn't hurt..and it wasn't like she was made of money..

"Go on then" Sam shrugged her shoulders, sitting on a bar stool and watching Finn, who ordered a glass of wine and a beer

"See..told you I would get served" he cockily winked at her, sliding a drink towards her

"Thats not saying much Finn, Denz would get served here" she said, flashing him a small smile, complete with a dainty laugh

Finn laughed out loud "Oh, its like that is it!"

"Yeah it is" Sam laughed, and frowned as she saw the shadows in the doorway come into the pub..it was Bolton and Micheala"Ive gotta..go..over there" Sam said, with a convincing smile and a thank you, before gong over to sit with the other two

* * *

"Oh the wanderer returns" Lauren quipped, but she was quickly paused in motion by Sam flicking her head towards Bolton and Micheala

"Dont worry, she looks like a right skank" Amy started, and Lauren nodded profusely and joined in

"Looks like shes gained at least 10 pounds..and thats just the front" she snickered slightly, and Sam felt herself smiling a little.

* * *

Finn sat, drinking another glass spiked by the famous bottle of vodka, while Josh sat by him,and picked up a call from his dad with a sigh

"Dad, ive only just got here...no..no you are not picking me up i'll walk now..no I am not getting someone to walk me back its across the road.." Josh whined, and Finn laughed slightly, trying to cover up his jealously that his mate actually had a parent who cared about him.

Josh finally got off the phone

"I swear he thinks im about 5 most of the time" Josh said, rolling his eyes as he said it;

Finn cackled "you look it.." he teased, and Josh punched his arm

"Oh yeah..so funny..you should look into comedy" Josh bantered back, and Finn punched his arm back and both of the boys laughed

"Im guessing you'll be off then?" Finn asked, and ruffled his hair with another laugh"Look at you, your like little lost riding hood..go!" he gave him a shove, and Josh laughed

"See you tomorrow Finn.." Josh insisted, and gave him a small wave, before turning to give Lauren a small, dimpled smile before leaving..

* * *

"How are things?" Tom asked, as his son flopped on the sofa opposite him upon his arrival

"Its all fine" Josh mumbled

"How are things with Finn?" Tom asked, looking into his sons eyes, wanting to make sure he got a honest answer

"Its fine.." Josh started, covering his face. The first clear sign of Josh not telling the complete truth. Josh felt his dads eyes on him, and relented

"Its just..he seems so empty at the moment.." Josh said, propping his head on his arm, and Tom motioned for him to carry on

"I thought, what you told me, he might be sad, or a bit depressed, but hes acting like normal old Finn. The Finn im friends with..cocky Finn who gets all the girls..he hasn't changed at all dad..and I don't know how to help him if he wont let anyone in.."

Josh finished, rubbing his eyes and raking a hand through his hair.

The fact that Finn hadn't changed, was the exact thing that Tom had been worrying about. Defence mechanisms were a hard thing to get past

* * *

Sam flopped on her bed, slightly tipsy and ignoring the shouts emitting from Rose..she was thinking. Thinking about why Bolton and Micheala would turn up and just blank her. But more-so, about her last exchange with Finn

"You alright getting home?" He had asked her, as Lauren and Amy had got picked up. Finn had now detected it as safe to talk to Sam

"Yeah, I live down the road" Sam smiled, rubbing her arms a little in the cold weather

"Are you?" she asked him, and Finn nodded with a mellow smile

"Where do you live?" Sam asked, wrapping her scarf around her, and almost dropping it when she heard where Finn lived

"Finn, thats ages away!" she had moaned, and Finn had shrugged

"My parents were out and I wanted to hang out, so I guess thats my consequence" he said, with a grin that was sort of endearing..he seemed a bit different. But maybe that was the drink talking..he certainly looked pretty out of it

"How did you get so drunk on about 2 beers?" Sam asked, watching his eyes roll around slightly, and he flashed a big grin at her, like some sort of salesman, before digging around in his bag to reveal a bottle of vodka

"Finn..you cant drink that stuff straight..its addictive and horrible" Sam shivered, shuddering slightly at the memory of Rose on the stuff

"And yet it cures the worst pain" Finn said, almost to himself, before catching a breath, pushing his shoulders back again, flashing the wide grin and digging the almost-empty bottle back into a pocket, and looking relived as it transpired that Sam hadn't heard anything, she had just assumed he was muttering drunken nonsense to himself.

"Do you want me to walk halfway with you?" Sam asked, kindly. She knew she would get killed if Rose ever knew, but she didn't want him walking on his own

"Nah, your alright Sam..Im gonna sit here for a bit" He said, brightly, perching on the wall

"Right..well..Ive gotta go" Sam shortly replied, turning around

"Bye Finn" she said, and Finn raised a hand to acknowledge her in response, as he slowly watched her walk away, pretty speedily. He shoved a hand into his bag pocket, and sunk slowly against the wall, his hand finding the curved bottle of vodka. Thats what he needed to get him through this insane loneliness he was feeling right now. **  
**


	5. A bit too much

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep going and lets get some more coming in!

* * *

Josh sat in his bed, aware of the fact that it was late, and he was still awake. Tom had been away with the fairies since about 12.00am, and he was sitting in bed, contemplating things. Why wasn't he interested in Lauren? All the other guys looked at her everytime her and her gang strutted down the corridor, and she only had eyes for him, but all he could find himself thinking about was Finn, and how to help him. It was like girls were so far down on his list of priorities right now that they wouldn't even make the top five. He tossed and turned, and finally around 4.00am, he realised that he wasn't going to sleep. So he decided to do what he always heard Tom do if he needed to clear his head.  
He wrote a note to his dad, and walked out the door without a second thought. Nothing that couldn't be cured by a good walk.

* * *

A steadily drunk Finn was sitting on the stone wall across from the pub. He had been placed on the steps, but the manager had shooed him away when he had shut the doors.  
He didn't know what the vodka was making him think about, but it was dark. All that was in his head was his parents, the deep blue sea, him trying to end his life. It was like a flashback reel, all taking over his head

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in bed, trying to stop the constant tears. She was gutted that Bolton would do that. Surely he knew the tradition about the students going for a drink on the first day back..why would he turn up, with THAT and just blank her like that, as if she wasn't feeling rejected and horrible enough already.  
She sat up for a second, rubbing her eyes and frowning at the clock that now read 4:30am..she had school in a matter of hours and she looked and felt like absolute crap.  
She was happy that she had salvaged things with Lauren and Amy, but that was the only positive thing to come out today.

* * *

Finns mind carried on whirling as he carried on drinking, he took shots on his own, cheering if he felt he had just taken a harrowing one, he flung his arms about with a teasing grin, trying to block out everything, build his barriers up, but if he was honest, the one thing he needed right now was a arm around his shoulders and a pair of ears to listen. But he couldn't...his problems sounded so pointless to him..to anyone..he took another swig and stumbled towards a park, settling on a bench, knowing that when his school alarm sounded, he was most definitely going to be late.

* * *

So far, Josh did not see the thrill of running through the park that was across from their road. Tom did it all the time in the dark, but Josh didn't like it. The bright moon beaming down on him, the wistful glares of all the wildlife, the warning glares of the ducks and geese that didnt want their position taken..Josh was not feeling this.  
He frowned as he saw a blurry figure on one of the benches adjacent to the river, and started to pick up speed, wondering if it was just a tramp, or maybe someone had been hurt?  
He felt like a action hero, running towards there with a broad grin on his face, feeling like he was doing something..what a story to tell Tom; I saved someone at 4.30am in the park dad, be proud!  
He knelt down beside the figure, who seemed to be face down, and tapped his shoulder lightly, not wanting to startle whoever it was..but they weren't waking up..  
He tapped again, and to his surprise, there wasn't even a stir. But he knew there was a pulse, he could feel the males heart beating, so he turned him over, maybe he was just in a over-zealous slumber or something..he frowned as he saw the familiar dark features of..  
"Finn?" Josh panicked immediately, and realised that he now had alot more lenience, this was his friend, his best friend, his only proper friend  
"What the.." Josh sighed, trying to slap some colour into Finns cheeks,and he sighed again with relief as Finn finally started to stir, and started coughing heavily, throwing up into the grass patch next to him  
"Ive got you, its ok" Josh said soothingly, watching his friends face dart from side to side, obviously believing that he was in the wrong company  
"Josh?" Finn muttered, opening his eyes properly for the first time, and blinking profusely  
"Yeah you idiot, what did you drink?" Josh raised his eyebrows at his friend, who was clearly still intoxicated, and looked in his bag, and saw a near-empty bottle of vodka  
"You've been at this all night?" Josh asked calmly, watching Finns eyebrows knit together as the vodka was revealed, and watching him retch slightly at the smell of it  
"Sorry" Finn said lightly, he was starting to regain his composure now, there was no way he could say or do anything, he couldn't, he wouldn't..he hated feeling so vulnerable, so open. Josh was such a good mate, he knew if Josh said the right thing, he would open up, and that was not possible.

Finn threw up again, heaving still, and shivering heavily in the cold weather that had opened up around them. It was now 5.00am, and Josh was rubbing his back calmly and making sure he didn't throw up on himself..eventually, Josh realised that he had absolutely no experience in heavy drinking, and he slipped away for 30 seconds to ring his dad

"Hello?" Tom answered the phone, sounding thoroughly annoyed and very sleepy  
"Hey, dad" Josh answered casually, and he could almost feel Tom tense up  
"Josh, you came back..wait..where are you?" Tom asked, the panic visible in his usually relaxed tone  
"Im in the park, I went for a run, I left a note, its fine" Josh said straightly, wanting to get to the point  
"Only the one across the road, yeah?" Tom asked, a hint of relief evident in his voice  
"Yeah dad, the thing is, I need you to come over" Josh winced, and he heard Tom reply  
"Why whats up?" Tom had asked  
"Well I was running..and I found Finn dad..hes..been drinking.." Josh admitted, and he heard Tom sigh and clamber out of bed  
"Im on my way, just keep him talking for me yeah?" Tom said, trying to let his son know that everything would be ok

* * *

Tom pulled a shirt and trainers on, and ran over to the park, searching for the boys. It wasn't a hard search, he saw Finn on the floor and Josh kneeling by him  
He ran over, and bent down  
"Do you know what he drank?" Tom asked, looking at the raven-haired boy who had now settled into a state of unconciousness  
"This" Josh sounded, whipping a empty bottle of Vodka out of Finns bag  
"Hes had that all to himself?" Tom asked, his tone changing  
"Yeah..hes puked quite alot back up" Josh worried, and Tom nodded  
"Ok, lets get him back to ours.." Tom decided, and motioned for Josh to help him heave Finn upwards  
"Sharkey you are a pain in the ass" Tom declared to the boy he had now slotted an arm around, carrying him  
"Dad you don't think.." Josh started, and Tom knew that what he was thinking, had also crossed his concerned sons mind  
"You don't think he tried to kill himself do you?" Josh finished, and Tom grimaced and tried to show a different facial expression to his son, while keeping Finn standing  
"No.." he said, happy that it was dark, because Josh always saw him twitch when he lied, and he was most certainly not telling the truth now..**  
**


	6. The morning after

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and sorry this took so long to get up! Finn/Sam in the show are depressing/beautiful/soemotional oh my god! Dedicated to any WR fans out here! Bit of a filler chapter but I promise it will pick up soon! Love love! x

* * *

Josh unlocked the door with his key, frowning as he looked at his friend, and watching as Tom quickly changed his expression upon seeing Josh's eyes fixed upon him.

Josh and Tom managed to slump Finn onto the sofa, as Josh went to get a blanket

"He will wake up right dad?" Josh asked, worrying slightly as he sat down nervously beside him

"Of couse he will..he may have a hell of a hangover when he does, but no damage done!" Tom said, not sounding that optimistic

"Yeah, physically" Josh muttered, and Tom closed his eyes and breathed in, hoping that Josh wouldn't ask anymore questions

"You don't think he did try to hurt himself then.." Josh piped up, sliding down the sofa and hugging his knees to his chest, watching his dad intently

"I think hes unhappy, but people drink when they are unhappy, and overdo it, which I think Finn has" Tom answered, trying to insert some truth into his answer

"Vodka though dad.." Josh carefully pressed, and Tom shrugged

"Whatever numbs the pain..when I got beaten up, I used to drink a hell of alot" Tom shrugged again, watching his son

"But your not a 16 year old boy dad, your allowed" Josh said quietly, standing up and guiding himself to the kitchen, to get some water

* * *

Sam tossed and turned until she finally gave up, at 6.00am. She switched her alarm off and fought the urge to throw something as right on cue, Rose appeared in the doorway,happily saying something about breakfast to her and Denzil

She brushed her hair into a smooth ponytail, and put on a little more make=up then usual, just for the extra confidence. Not that she needed it, it was like Lauren and Amy said, Micheala had grown in size. And she didn't even want Bolton back.

She thought she did, but she realised she missed the idea of having someone close to her more. Thats all Sam had ever wanted, someone to let down her hard exterior with. Someone not to see her just as "Sam Kelly, the girl with a ex-alcoholic mother, a imprisoned murdering psycho brother, and no money"

She didn't want to always be the hardfaced girl shouting well-placed insults with her friends, she was more then that and she knew it. She was loving, kind, and so ready to fall in love that if it came knocking on the door she would be flying. But now the one guy that had pursued her had left her.

Everytime she saw Bolton and Micheala, she wandered which one of them she wanted to punch. She actually found she was more annoyed about Bolton. He dumped her, heartlessly, then he starts flashing Micheala around like nothing happened, like she was just the inbetween. Did he even have any feelings for her at all, or was he just going for the polar opposite of his ex so he forgot her?

Sams thoughts flowed aimlessly through her head as she made her way downstairs, sparing a grin as she slid into the place that was set for her, and started eating the cereal in front of her

"Big night then eyyy Sam?" Rose asked, half acting like the cool parent, but the other half clearly just being nosey

"No mum, I wasn't even drunk" Sam stonily replied, stirring around her cereal and staring at it intently, as if it was another life

"Oh come on love, I heard you tossing and turning all night!" Rose smiled, sitting in Denzils place, as he had not made it downstairs yesterday

"I was tossing and turning because I was upset" Sam sighed, watching as the milk in her cereal changed colours, and trying to avoid the care in her mothers eyes

"Whats wrong Sam..you can tell me, I was your age once upon a time. Sometimes I think I still am your age.." Rose laughed, softly touching Sams arm.

"Bolton showed up with Micheala,and just acted like nothing happened..why are guys like that mum?" Sam asked, looking into her mothers eyes for a second, then flickering them back down as she heard Rose sigh sympathetically

"You've gotta kiss alot of toads before you get the prince love; and you listen to me, your way better then that Smilie.." Rose kindly implored, squeezing Sam's hand

"I just hate feeling so..annoyed all the time" Sam breathed in heavily, and punched the air in frustration

"Your first proper break-up will always be hard Sam, but the second relationship, whenever that is, is alot better" Rose softly said, with a hint of a smile.

"Now why don't you get that down, im going in late today so Tom said he would take you" Rose smiled, reaching for the saucepan as she stood up, and shouting for Denzil

"You and Mr Clarkson eyy..reunion?" Sam asked, grinning, and Rose tutted at her

"Eat your breakfast you!" Rose blushed slightly, and Sam giggled, already feeling better. There was something about her mum that always made sense. She was a warrior.

* * *

Finn woke up slowly, watching the world around him as it spun, it was like somebody had picked it up and started twisting it, only moving faster when they realised Finn's huge distaste for the sentiment

His head had the dull aching groan of a hangover, and he frowned as he realised that he wasn't in the park. Thats where he remembered sleeping. He even had a strange dream that he saw Josh there on a run, he had tried to help..

Finn opened his eyes halfway and struggled with a urge to vomit, which turned into a urge to retch, catching the attention of someone else in the room..who else was in the room?

"Finn mate, you gonna open your eyes for me?" said a familiar voice, who now had a face attached to it. Slightly unshaven, but a kind face, one he recognised

"Whos this.." Finn groaned, holding his head in his hands and sitting up slightly, watching the world with fascination as it started to come into a normal view

"Clarkson?" Finn asked, watching Tom with great interest

Tom rolled his eyes "Sharkey.." he replied, watching as the familiar nickname dragged a small twitch of a smile from the younger boys lips

"How are you?" Finn turned around and found another voice..Josh, who looked a bit tired, and a bit scared

"Ive been better mate..hang on..how did I get here?" Finn spun around, clearly confused, looking vulnerable for the first time as he took in his surroundings

"Josh went on a run, and found you collapsed in the park.." Tom said, with no hint of anger in his voice, just a tone of confusion..he wanted to know why a 16 year old who was best friends with his son needed escape so desperately that he had to down a bottle of vodka as if it was water.

"Im sorry mate" Finn straight away replied, closing his eyes and hanging his head, he felt bad enough as it was, without imposing on Josh aswell

"Is there any chance I can..use your toliet" Finn asked awkwardly, feeling a bit sick

"Upstairs first on the left you daft lad" Tom patted his back, watching as he ran off, the height of nausea catching him

"Hes not going to make it into school" Tom said to Josh, who nodded

"I know your not going to like this but maybe I can stay with him..find out why maybe?" Josh asked, watching his dads reaction to the idea

"Normally I would say no chance but I actually think it would be helpful..im going to take the first two lessons off just to make sure hes not got alcohol poisoning or anything, I remember the last case of that at waterloo road and it was not pretty" Tom sighed, going to pick up the phone, muttering something about needing to phone Rose about Sam..Josh shrugged

* * *

"Mum and Clarkson again..get in!" Denzil suddenly said at the breakfast table, and Rose looked at him

"What you talking about Denz?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"I heard you and Sam" Denzil grinned like a fool, and Sam ran in with Roses mobile phone, which was ringing..she did a cheesy thumbs up at the name and exchanged a high five with Denzil

"Morning Tom" Rose said, swatting her kids away with one arm, apart from Sam who lingered in the doorway

"Morning Rose" Tom replied softly

"Everything ok?" Rose asked

"Yeah..but im really sorry but im not going to be able to take Sambuca in today.." Tom said, instantly feeling guilty

"Why, are you ok?" Rose asked, straight away. She could easily get Sam in anyway

"One of Josh's mates, Finn, you might know him, drank himself almost to death last night and I think he needs an adult around for the first couple of hours" Tom said, feeling insensitive aswell as guilty,bringing up the mention of alcohol

"Oh right..is the lad ok?" Rose asked, enquiring

"He will be.." Tom said vaguely, not being that sure himself

"Right well I'll get Sam and Denz in, im assuming Josh is staying with you?" Rose said, keeping her voice down

"Yeah..well..thanks for understanding Rose" Tom kindly said,and the pair exchanged their goodbyes

* * *

"Sam, coat on im taking you" Rose shouted out, putting the phone down, and seeing that Sam didn't need shouting at, she was already leaning in the doorway

"How come Toms not taking me?" Sam asked, watching Rose

"One of Josh's mates is ill, hes looking after him for the morning" Rose said, throwing Sam her pink coat and calling Denzil again

"Who?" Sam asked..she had a concern, but she didn't want confirmation

"Finn or someone?" Rose replied, shouting upstairs to hurry up Denzil again, not noticing Sams face change to a expression of worry. She had seen Finn before she had walked home, she should of made sure he got back ok..how did he end up at Tom & Josh's?

* * *

Finn felt as if he might aswell of puked away the whole contents of his stomach, the way that he was carrying on..Tom had brought him a glass of water

"How you feeling?" Tom asked, sitting on the side of the bath, surveying the situation carefully

"Better" Finn nodded, his head drooping

"What were you thinking drinking that much vodka..your a smart kid, you know what that stuff does to you" Tom started..he didn't want to lecture Finn, but he also felt that he needed to walk away from this with a sense of what he had done, or he wouldn't feel that he had tried his best

Finn jerked his head up from the toliet and looked at Tom solemnly

"I just needed to escape"

"But from what Finn?" Tom asked, putting a hand on his shoulder..but would Finn say?


	7. Opening up

Thanks for all the reviews guys, means a lot!

"Nothing...sir" Finn replied, clamming up , realising that he was again getting close to revealing the truth about his life

"Finn, I know we haven't seen eye to eye mate, but if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me" Tom said calmly, watching the younger boy, wondering if there was any way he could get through the barriers that he seemed to of put up

"Its just hard" Finn said, weakly leaning against the toilet and giving up all previous inhibitions. It seemed impossible looking into Tom's kind, caring eyes, so different to those of his parents, Tom nodded kindly

"My mum, my dad. They're never there" Finn said, and Tom nodded again. It was a start; Finn was starting to open up, trust him

"That must be hard" Tom said, and Finn smiled softly through the pain in his expression

"I should be used to it. They're never at home. I just thought after...summer..." Finn started, suddenly feeling cold at the thought of his suicide attempt. He shuddered at the thought of people knowing about it, discussing it as if he was some sort of sad case. But he could tell by the vacant expression on Toms face that Tom knew exactly what he was talking about it

"So that's why you're drinking?" Tom asked, watching Finn bow his head and nod slightly

"I wanted to forget for a couple of hours" Finn claimed, burying his head in his hands, feeling more messed up then ever. And there, Tom finally saw it. The vulnerability, the small boy that just begged for nurturing and reassurance, but got nothing from his parents. He saw exactly what the problem was, and now he was going to help, or at least try.

"Alcohol only heals things for a small while" Tom admitted, and Finn turned

"Then you feel like crap for the day after and things get worse" he muttered, and Tom rubbed his back

"You feel upto any breakfast?" Tom asked, and Finn shook his head

"Definitely not" he replied, quickly, and Tom chuckled

"Well, ive gotta go to school, but Josh is going to stay behind" Tom said again, before exiting the room and leaving Finn in his own thoughts

* * *

"Wheres Clarkson?" Lauren asked, taking a seat in English and looking annoyed at the cover teacher immediately

"Mr Clarkson is taking care of someone who isn't very well..now pipe down" the supply teacher said, clearly trying to assert authority onto the class, and failing. Lauren saw the empty seats in the class

"Oh my god, Josh is ill!" Lauren said, and Sam rolled her eyes. She was going to be stuck with this all morning. Great

"Im sure hes fine" Sam said, her mind drifting off and wondering how Finn was doing..maybe she should ask Tom..or was that too overbearing?

"Yeah Lauren get a grip" cackled Amy, suddenly taking notice of the other absent seat

"Finns not in either" Amy said, more to herself

"He always bunks off though" Lauren laughed, and sighed and rolled her eyes as the supply teacher gave her another annoyed glance, and put her pen to paper

* * *

"Alright mate?" Josh asked, as Finn slowly came downstairs and sat on a sofa opposite Josh

"Never better" Finn said, a little too quickly for Josh to believe

"What made you drink like that last night?" Josh asked. Tom had told him not to push things, but he never did listen to his dads advice

"I-.." Finn started..he was trying so hard to fight his barriers, fight everything, everything his heart was saying. He so desperately wanted to confide in Josh, to have a mate know everything about him, but it made him so vulnerable at the same time, he didn't like being pitied at all. He suddenly felt his eyes betraying him and burning slightly, as if the sensation of tears were going to start. TEARS? He couldn't cry, he couldn't do anything like that

"Finn?" Josh asked again, in a softer tone, and Finn wondered whether Josh knew..he knew Josh had certainly been more attentive lately, but maybe that was because he was growing up

"Josh..do you know about.." Finn faltered again, he couldn't say it. Saying the word "summer" was bad enough, hearing the word "summer" even without a relation to him sent a shudder down his spine. He looked up to see Josh nodding slightly

"Im not messed up" Finn said, defensively

"Nobody said you were mate" Josh quickly reassured him

"Things are just..crap.." Finn said, trying to draw little emotion out of his sentences, but the small break in his voice was ruining this

"Like what?" Josh probed, in a soft caring tone, one that made Finn want to talk..

* * *

"Mr Clarkson" Sam said brightly, catching up with him in the corridor, as he was nursing two big bags under his eyes and a coffee

"Alright Sam?" Tom asked, laughing slightly at her enthusiasm "miss me in English did you?" he asked her, grinning

"Well yeah, the supply teacher looked like a bulldog, but that's not what I wanted to talk about" Sam quickly said, and Tom laughed helplessly at her comment then looked interested

"Everything alright with Denz?" Tom asked, and Sam nodded

"I was just wondering..well this morning.." Sam started, and decided to come out with it as she saw Tom's expression of confusion "my mum told me Finn was ill and that's why you were off..is he ok?" Sam finished. She didn't know why she was so concerned about her classmate that she had only recently started sharing conversations with, but things she had heard about him, the way he was. She just wanted to look out for him, the way he did for her when Kyle shoved her

"Hes doing fine now, just drank a litre of vodka.." Tom smiled slightly into the distance and watched Sam looking a little nervous

"Is he ok..like..mentally..sorry Mr Clarkson..im not trying to be nosy its just we've been talking lately and I was wondering if I could help" Sam finished, finally satisfied with her answer, well satisfied enough to stop talking, and to watch Tom reply. To her surprise he smiled softly

"Hes just a kid going through a rough patch..but having some people on his side is whats gonna help him" Tom replied, and left Sam thinking. Could she try and be on his side and keep Amy and Lauren happy?

* * *

"Hows our invalid doing?" Tom asked cheerily, walking through the door and spotting Josh in the kitchen, making a drink

"I managed to talk to him a bit, hes sleeping now" Josh concluded, stirring round the tea thoughtfully

"Yeah?" Tom asked, looking at his son and wondering what else was troubling him

"I didn't realise how unhappy he was. And im meant to be his best mate" Josh frowned, and Tom sighed

"Don't take it too harshly Josh, hes been raised not to speak to anyone about his problems, this is all odd for him" Tom quietly replied, boiling the kettle himself

"Yeaah.." Josh muttered "thanks dad"

* * *

"Denzil..homework!" Sam heard Rose shout, and she heard Denzil's cheeky reply, and laughed

Rose came and sat in Sams room "when did he turn into such a little tiger?" Rose asked, and Sam chucked

"Its always been there mum!" Sam laughed slightly

"How you feeling eh?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder gently, and watching Sam frown

"Better" she smiled, and Rose nodded

"Well that's all we can ask for love..sleep tight" she replied, and crossed out of the room

Sam miserably trailed through Facebook posts before finding Boltons profile, and she taunted herself, watching every exchange that him and that skank had made, their pictures together, their comments even whenBoltonwas with Sam. Everything about them just made Sam uneasy, annoyed, and hurt. The pain was still raw. Very raw.

She contemplated messaging him, but she didn't want to be one of those moany ex girlfriends. She didn't want to be the one that was still attached, she was way stronger then that. Nobody had seen the side of her displayed when she was hurt. And she certainly wasn't going to start publicising that side of herself now

She looked at he photo of her andBoltonby her bed and wondered to herself why she hadn't shoved it down or thrown it at something. She picked up the photo and put in her drawer. She still half hoped that she would be able to use it again..but she was stronger then that..


	8. Dont insult my family

Thanks for all the comments and subscriptions guys! xxxx

* * *

Sam woke early the next day, trying to muster a small smile to the mirror. It was definitely a battle for her, pretending everything was fine. But she didn't want anyone trying to look after her. She had spent her whole life battling demons worse then Bolton Smilie. For example, her brother being given life in prison after killing another student, her mother being a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. She hadn't had a easy life. But this heartbreak, it just felt big.

"Denz, move" Sam frowned, pushing past him to get in the bathroom

"Jeez, who slapped you?" Denzil asked, rolling his eyes and clambering downstairs, no doubt to fill in Rose on how "moody" Sam was.

Sam groaned inwardly as she went downstairs, and watched her brother stirring cereal around

"Wheres mum?" she asked, and Denzil looked at her

"On that catering thingy" he answered, slowly

"So how are we getting to school?" Sam asked

"Mr Clarksons taking us..actually he should be coming around now.." Denzil smiled,

"Ah, right" Sam said, and Denzil looked at her

"You need to get over Smilie" he said, as if he was waiting for a bomb to explode

"What?" Sam asked, her forehead creasing

"You've been upset ever since he chucked you" Denzil started, but Sam interrupted

"He did not chuck me" she hastily added in

"Ok..maybe he did.." Sam said, frowning at the "really?" expression that had settled on Denzil's face

"It takes time alright Denz" Sam said, sighing with relief as she saw Toms car pull up. That was enough about her feelings for today..

* * *

Finn was in school early. A little too early for him, but he had woken up so quickly. Well, he didn't really get that much sleep, after thinking everything through.

He sat at one of the tables with Ronan and grinned as he saw Josh heading over to him

"Alright?" he said, as Josh sat down

"Great, you" Josh asked, and Finn gave him a wink and a nod

"Sound" Finn replied finally, putting his feet on the chair opposite

"Josh is back" Lauren said, with a smile

"Oh god Lauren give it a rest" Sam said, yawning slightly

"Oh just because you got dumped by Smilie" Amy sniped, and Sam yawned again

"Nice Amy..well, at least I didn't get chucked by Sharkey" Sam hit back

"Nice one guys, lets get back to the topic now.." Lauren said, knowing that this could lead to a nasty war of words if she didn't break it up

"I did not get chucked by Finn" Amy angrily said

"Pretty sure you did, because theres no way you would of chucked him" Sam laughed a little

"It was mutual. And at least Finn isn't dating someone else, almost instantly" Amy nastily hit back

"What did you say?" Sam asked, standing up and pushing her chair back

"I said, you basically got cheated on..Sam, so don't go wondering round here spouting crap because you think your something special, because your not!" Amy spat, getting up from her own chair

"Guys, I thought we were friends" Lauren gave a mock sigh, and sighed again as she saw the boys turn round and look

"I did not get cheated on" Sam narrowed her eyes and stomped round to Amy

"Pretty sure you did" Amy cackled, mimicking Sam's earlier tone

"Come on then" Sam said, edging nearer to her

"Unlike you I don't solve everything with violence" Amy snorted

"No, you just store drugs in other peoples bags to get rid, then you have a whole friend all to yourself!" Sam mocked

"Oh still upset about that grow up" Amy retorted, quickly

"You got me kicked out of school!" Sam declared, angrily "Lauren?" she wheeled around to look at her best friend

"Im not getting involved.." Lauren slid off her chair and went to sit next to Josh

"Typical" Sam rolled her eyes

"Just because she didn't want to defend you don't start on Lauren" Amy said with a small laugh, leaning back on the table casually

"The only reason Lauren likes you is because she feels sorry for you because you are pathetic.." Sam replied, quickly.

She thought she was friends with Amy again, but today she was really not in the mood for smart comments, and a girl with a obvious grudge against her..

* * *

"I am sitting here until that blows over" Lauren said, with a small laugh, and settled beside Josh

"Girly war number 100 is it?" Ronan asked, as the other two guys looked at Lauren

"Yup" Lauren nodded

"Don't you normally love that sort of thing?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows

"Not when they try and involve me!" Lauren moaned, and Josh nodded

"Fair enough" he said, and Finn laughed a little and watched the girls. Sam looked angry, really angry

"at least my dads around" Amy smugly said. After finishing their argument about Lauren, they had moved onto swapping pointless, hurtful, spiteful insults

"Do you want a lump on your face? I will hit you" Sam hissed, stepping even closer

"No I want a murderer for a brother..just kidding" Amy teased, pointing a finger  
"now get away from me Sam" Amy rolled her eyes as if she was dealing with a negligent child

"Oh you are asking for it" Sam had finally snapped, and moved forward to slap Amy

"You did not just slap me!" Amy screeched, holding the mark on her cheek and flying at Sam

"Catfight!" Ronan exclaimed, jumping up and getting his phone out

Finn ran towards the scene on instinct, and grabbed Sam off of Amy, Josh gripping Amy around the waist tightly

"Leave it" Finn said roughly, after the noise had died down and Sam had stopped kicking and punching the air

"Leave it? She started it!" Amy shouted

"Well its done now" Finn said, sighing

"After everything you've done your defending that council estate trash over me!" Amy whined, and Finn's face screwed up in obvious annoyance

"Leave it Amy" Finn said again

"Oh that's right, you got your head sorted so your mature now and can move on. Great" Amy said  
"Can we not do this in public?" Finn asked, his anger rising

"Shes scum" Amy spat

"No, shes not" Finn retorted, quickly, realising that he hadn't loosened his grip on Sam

"Whatever" Amy groaned, and sped off down the corridor, her shoes making a loud noise as she ran, holding the mark on her cheek as if it was on fire

"Lets get you outside" Finn said to Sam, kindly, and offered her a tissue  
"Amy packs quite a punch eh?" he smiled softly, and she took the tissue and smiled a little, squeezing her eyes shut. A fight with Amy was not on the top of her list of things to do..

"So did you really throw the first punch?" Finn asked, interrupting the silence for the first time

"Technically it was a slap" Sam mumbled

"Ah" Finn replied

"She had it coming, she was making comments about my family" Sam said, not wanting Finn to think she was some undesirable scumbag

"Amy always did know how to push peoples buttons" Finn agreed, leaning back slightly, watching her hair blow in the wind

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching her now, intently

"Im fine" Sam sighed

"Really? You don't sound it" Finn said, enquiring

"Well you said you were fine the other night when you weren't" Sam grumpily retorted

"True" Finn replied, with nothing else to say

"No..look Finn im sorry" Sam said, sighing and taking a deep intake of breath

"Its fine" he quickly said back. He didn't know what it was, but Sam's company was just soothing, he liked being around her. She seemed to calm him down a bit, make him feel like there was someone else fighting

"No its not. Ive been rude to everyone lately" she said, clearly annoyed at herself

"Im the poster boy for being a rude git" Finn dryly replied, with a grin and wink

"True" Sam agreed, laughing  
"How do guys do it?" she asked, more asking the air then Finn

"Do what?" he asked, watching her

"Cheat on girls" Sam replied, staring into space

"Not everyone does. Just Bolton Smilie. Pillock" Finn smiled softly, and Sam giggled slightly

"Name me one guy who doesn't cheat" Sam despondently replied

"Me" Finn said, in a gentle voice

"Amy said you liked someone else..." Sam said, surprised

"That was our story so people didn't ask the real reason" Finn said, stopping short of saying the real reason

"Is the real reason anything to do with that?" Sam asked, now watching Finn

"Not even on the right planet" Finn laughed, and Sam smiled

"You deserve better" Finn said again, and Sam nodded

"I know" she replied. And for the first time she did know..


	9. Tormenting Kyle Stack

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the absolutely HORRENDOUS updating, will be better from now on!

* * *

The next day at school, and Finn was trying to be his usual self. Sitting at the back of his class, feet stretched out on chairs, snarling at Kyle and swapping the occasional insult.

At the moment, he was currently pretending to understand Spanish in order to look like a better student then Kyle. Josh was sat on the other side of the room, due to a seating plan. He had heard Mead telling Montoya to "try and get him and Kyle to get along"..as if that was ever going to happen

"Kyle, you could at least pretend your making an effort" Cesca said, walking upto him and frowning

"Him reading is effort" Finn grinned, watching Kyle's face contort into an amusing annoyed expression. He felt like he deserved some sort of punishment, like maybe a fight with Kyle would act like therapy

"You saying im dumb Sharkey?" Kyle asked, narrowing his eyes at him

"Pretty much yeah" Finn responded, curling one leg over the other. What wasn't to enjoy, he didn't have to read Spanish for a bit, and Kyle was miserable. This was a good day, even if Finn wasn't feeling quite right.

"Say it again and your teeth will be down your throat" Kyle said, darkly, and Finn sniggered

"Dumb" Finn coughed, and Kyle stood up

* * *

Sam was watching Finn from the other side of the classroom, with interest, while Lauren and Amy were hosting a discussion of who would be Amys next boyfriend

"Maybe Kyle Stack" Amy grinned, folding her arms across her chest

"Ok, im not the biggest fan of Finn but don't you think thats a bit of a punch in the gut?" Lauren asked, watching her friend with a small smile

"Do I care?" Amy asked, chuckling

"He doesn't either" Josh turned around quickly and said, turning around back to his seat just as quickly

"Thanks for that Josh" Amy snarled, and Lauren elbowed him sharply

* * *

"Boys, come on thats quite enough" Cesca said, sighing and trying to get through to one of them, she stood back a little, watching them

"Sit down" she said, in a raised tone

"You gonna keep standing you muppet?" Finn asked, standing up himself and chuckling again, as Kyle picked up speed

"You wont be standing in a minute" Kyle said, curling one of his hands into a fist

"Kyle!" shouted Cesca, stepping a little closer

"Oh come on then you tramp, hit me, or set your dog on me, oh, wait.." Finn started, and Kyle suddenly leapt forward, and hit Finn square in the face. Finn recoiled, stinging slightly, but still feeling like he deserved it

"Do that again" Finn said, stumbling up, talking in a dark tone

"No problem" Kyle growled, hitting him in the face again, with such force that his head rebounded off the wall with a sickening crunch, he felt slightly dizzy, but Kyle wasn't getting away with it now

"Oh its on" grumbled Finn and started to hit Kyle back, he put every bit of anger he had into the punches, his parents, Amy, his suicide attempt, all of it.

Josh jumped up,running towards his friend, trying to pull Kyle off of him, Sam stood up

"leave him alone!" she shouted, almost instantly, before being pulled into her seat by Lauren, who was watching

Cesca had ran out the room, alarmed. She was hardly equipped to break up a fight between two fully grown boys, two fully grown boys who also looked like they had thrown a good few punches in their time. She saw Tom walking down the corridor and sprinted towards him

"Tom! Tom you have to help me!" she shouted, grabbing his hand

"What is it?" Tom asked, looking at her with concern

"Theres a fight in my class!" she said, worriedly, dragging Tom,who had started to pick up pace, beside her

* * *

Kyle finally stood up and threw off Josh, who was trying to prise him off Finn, by bellowing "get off you nancy!" at him, and shoving him onto the floor. Finns eyebrows knitted together in disgust

"Oi, leave him alone!" he shouted, charging into Kyle, but Kyle had the upper hand, and had just given him a good full on square punch in the face

Sam started shouting again "Leave him Kyle!" in a frantic tone, but Amy nudged her

"Stop it" she said, looking at her like she was a particularly vile piece of poo on her shoe, and Sam sighed, and finally, Tom charged into the classroom, dragging Kyle off of a now bleeding Finn, who was running back, but held back by Josh

"What are you playing at, you could seriously injure eachother!" Tom shouted, trying to contain Kyle, who was desperate to land another punch

"Injury would be a good thing for that little git" Finn muttered, under his breath, his arms supported by Josh, who nudged him slightly to stop talking, but Tom had already noticed

"What was that Sharkey?" Tom asked, watching him

"Nothing sir" Finn replied, in a monotone, looking to the ceiling. Being beaten by Stack in a fight didn't look good for his reputation. Well not beaten, but Kyle had no blood on his face, and Finn knew there was a very sorry looking drip of blood streaming down his nose right now. He looked weak.

"You know, I expect it from you Stack, but Sharkey, I thought you were getting on better this year?" Tom started

"I didn't do nothing sir!" Kyle shouted in defense of himself

"Looked like it" Tom sarcastically said

"Sharkey started it sir, calling me dumb and that" Kyle argued back, looking at his shoes

"Yeah he did sir, Finn called Kyle dumb, he kept provoking him" Amy said, nodding smugly and folding her arms across her chest. Sam whacked her arm without thinking and scowled at her

"Yeah well, even if he was getting a bit smart with his words nobody was holding a gun to Kyles head when started hitting him" Josh retorted, looking at Amy with a annoyed expression

"Well nobody asked Finn to call him dumb, he should of kept his mouth shut" Amy shouted at Josh, and Finn chuckled a little at Amy. something had made her really start to dislike him

"Well nobody asked Kyle to throw Finn into a wall, and nobody asked you for your bias opinion" Josh replied, in a cold voice. He hated Amy, she was nothing short of cruel. She was to Sam, she consistently manipulated Lauren, and now she was done with Finn, she was trying to drag him through the mud too

"Me bias, your the one holding on to precious Finn as you defend him!" Amy squaked

"You just hate him because you broke up and hes displaying signs of being a human again!" Josh shouted, matching Amys volume

"Oi" Finn whispered

"Shut it" Josh laughed a little lightly

"Yeah thats true" Lauren added in, defending Josh and shooting a smile at him

"Oh shut up Lauren!" Amy said, pinching Laurens elbow so she stopped talking

"We all know your view, ok Amy Amy" Finn rolled his eyes, looking at his ex with annoyance

"Yeah Amy so shut up" Sam said, in a low voice, willing for the other girl to just listen for once

"Since when did you become his number one fan?" Amy squeaked, looking from Finn to Sam with a stony cold face

Sam breathed in and out, hoping that Amy would run off quickly. Tom watched all of them with astonishment then turned to Finn, then to Kyle

"Go get yourself cleaned up and report to my office after lunch" Tom snarled, shutting the door before stepping out the classroom

"Next time you won't be so lucky" Kyle quickly said to Finn, barging his shoulder before leaving the classroom

"Scumbag" Finn muttered

"Come on mate, your bleeding everywhere" Josh intervened in a soft voice, guiding Finn out the room as the bell rang for lunch

* * *

As they sat on the steps, Amy rounded on Sam

"What was all of that in there?" she demanded, almost screeching. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. She agreed to make up with Amy after their last fight, but she was only tolerating her for Lauren, she couldn't stand her. She was loud, annoying, horrible, and manipulative. There was nothing to like

"All of what?" Sam asked, Lauren squashing herself in the middle of the two, to become the mediator

"Oooh stop it Kyle!" Amy started, putting on a high pitched voice and squealing

"Oh leave it out" Sam rolled her eyes again, resting her head on her hand, and for once in her life, she was wishing away her lunch break

"Yeah leave it out Amy" Lauren said, hoping for a peaceful lunchtime

"Oh you can talk Lauren, bloody jumping in and defending everything little Joshy says" Amy mocked her

"He was right though" Lauren said, her eyebrows knitting together

"How exactly?" Amy said, getting dangerously loud again

"Well you always go on about how your break-up with Finn was nice and mutual, and now you've got a massive downer on him" Sam rolled her eyes, hating every minute of being a part of this sorry situation

"He started that fight!" Amy insisted, wrapping her arms around her knees

"Oh I get it, your trying to get Kyle now, to annoy Finn" Sam said, a thought suddenly coming to her

"I like Kyle" Amy spat

"You like the fact he'll beat up Finn on request" Sam spat back

"Why do you care about Finn so much? You fancy him?" Amy asked

"Amy your being pathetic" Sam looked at her, shaking her head

"Your not denying it" Amy angrily whispered

"I don't fancy Finn" Sam turned "and now im walking away"

* * *

"Mate, why did you start that?" Josh asked, watching Finn pinch his nose in a hope that it would stop bleeding

"I dunno" Finn said, then looked at Josh "you didn't have to jump in mate" he continued, sorrowfully. He didn't want Josh to get hurt defending him every time him and Stack got into a fight

"As much as I would like watching my best mate getting beaten to a pulp, I think i'll pass" Josh smiled, trying not to look annoyed about Kyles "nancy boy" comment. Why would he call him that. He wasn't gay, what was Kyle trying to say?

"Stack calling me a nancy boy" Josh rolled his eyes "as if" he said, with a laugh, and Finn laughed aswell

"If you never get things going with Lauren thats how its gonna look" he grinned, and Josh laughed

"You sure your feeling alright mate?" Josh asked; he had a lunchtime detention with Budgen, but looking after his friends was more important

"Im fine mate, just gonna go sit down outside and steer clear of Stack..haven't you got a detention or something?" Finn asked, walking out the boys toliets and holding the door open for Josh

"Yup, Budgen" Josh said, holding his hand in a wave as he scuttled off to his classroom. Finn chuckled for a bit, then realised that he did feel a bit dizzy, and went to the fire exit, sitting down on the step that was around the playground. He felt a black eye looming, he wasn't quite ready to show the rest of the school yet.

He laid down, looking at the sky, his whole face was aching. He ran a hand over the back of its head where he had hit the wall, and felt a lump there. Great, not only had Stack done damage to his face, he managed to include the back of his head in the bargain too. Typical, he picked the fight, and the thing that hurt him the most was because of his head rebounding off of the wall.

He closed his eyes, wishing that the lunch hour extended for two, so him and his throbbing head didn't have to swagger off to Chalkys Maths lesson. At least Kyle wouldn't be there. He longed for football so he could kick a ball at his ugly mug and pretend it was an accident, but he had a week to wait for that. Not to mention that when he went to see Clarkson, he would probably be taken off the team for a bit. Clarkson was cool, but even Finn could tell he was disappointed.

He heard a set of footsteps approach, but he knew it was nobody to worry about. When Kyle approached, he heard the scuff marks that his trainers were creating, and heavy breathing. The person approaching him practically floated in comparison. Surely Josh didn't get out of detention that fast?

"Finn?" asked Sam, sitting on the step beside him. Finn opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Sam, who was now sitting beside him

"Hey" he smiled, well he didn't feel like he was smiling, but he didn't currently feel like he had a face, so that was nothing

"Why did you start that argument with Stack?" Sam asked, and Finn chuckled a bit. At least she, unlike most of the female population, was straight to the point

"Bored" he muttered in response

"No you weren't" Sam quickly retorted, and Finn closed his eyes. She was also able to see through his bullshit. Great stuff.

"I don't really know then" Finn said, his voice full of sadness

"How you feeling?" she asked, looking at the bruise forming around his eye

"Stacks a ugly git but his punches are on target" Finn smiled, and Sam laughed aswell, looking at his bruises and wincing slightly. Kyle was on target.

"If it makes you feel better I saw him with a black eye too" Sam grinned, and Finn chuckled weakly

"It does" he said, groaning slightly, everything feeling a bit fuzzy, he had tried to lift his head up so he could speak to Sam properly. She made him feel oddly calm. All of his insides had stopped jolting around like they were having a nervous breakdown, everything felt still.

"Finn are you ok?" Sam asked, leaning in a little to his head. She wanted to observe the bruise, but something was stopping her. She watched his forehead crease, as he gave the generic answer she was expecting

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to end the dizziness that was threatening to overcome him. He must have mild concussion. So now he needed to sit up, talk to Sam, then get a cab home to go and crawl to bed. That was the plan.

"No its not, im gonna go and get Clarkson, stay here" Sam commanded, quickly getting to her feet and running towards Toms office, and for some reason, he found himself laying back down. Maybe Sam was right..

* * *

Sam ran up the stairs and to Tom's office She knocked quickly, and Tom opened the door, half of a sandwich in his hand

"Sam, you ok?" Tom asked, his eyes sparkling. He looked welcoming, happy to see her almost, a complete contrast to her, Sam was out of breath, panicking almost

"Sir I think Finns having a bit of a funny turn" Sam admitted, one of her hands running through her hair

"Oh him and Stack haven't found eachother again have they?" Tom asked, sighing and putting down his lunch, shutting the office door behind him with another great groan. Breaking up fights had become part of his daily routine these days.

"No, no, hes gone really dizzy and that" Sam said, quickly, walking down the stairs with him

"Where is he?" Tom asked, with equal speed, suddenly realizing what Sam meant

"Outside round the fire exit" Sam said, and Tom quickly started running towards there, pushing the door open with force and kneeling down

* * *

"Sharkey.." Tom started, approaching him. He was quite pale and his eyes were shut

"Mmmm" Finn managed to respond, his head in complete agony

"I want you to stand up for me" Tom said, watching as Finn tried to straighten up, and eventually got on his feet "well done" he said quietly, in a supportive tone

Finn had felt slightly better, and for a crazy moment he also thought he was going to be able to stand up and any strange headaches were going to cease. But then suddenly Finn had turned around and threw up, keeling over slightly, Tom quickly moved forward and grabbed him under the arms, supporting him

"Typical, concussion, come on mate we'll get you to the nurse, Sam can you gather his stuff, im pretty sure he wont be attending afternoon Maths" Tom sighed, wrapping an arm of support round Finns back

"Just keep walking, one step in front of the other.." Tom started

"I feel like a wuss" Finn grumbled, his feet slowly moving

"Oh shut up" Tom said, almost laughing with exasperation, getting him into the corridor

"Dad?" shouted a voice, and suddenly Josh was in the picture

"What happened? Finn you alright mate?" Josh asked, rapidly becoming more concerned

"He'll be fine hes just got a bit of mild concussion, did he hit his head?" Tom asked, suddenly remembering something Josh said earlier

"Yeah, Kyle threw him into a wall, it was pretty hard" Josh said, slotting an arm around Finns back, Finns head immediately rested onto Josh's shoulder, and Josh let a weak smile invade his face, even though he wasn't completely sure why.

Sam stood back and stared.

Every time she thought she may of figured out Finn, she turned out to be wrong. Today was another one of those days.


End file.
